Dick Touching
by inosine
Summary: Benny gets a little more close and personal than usual with Ethan when the seer wakes up with magical symbols inexplicably appearing on his member.
1. can't keep it in my pants

**Hey guys! So this is a quick story idea I'm using to get myself back into writing. I'm planning a second, and final, chapter to be posted on 7/5.**

* * *

"Alright drop them," Benny says unceremoniously. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes on Ethan's crotch expectantly. A pen waits sedately in his hand above the yellow memo pad propped on his thigh.

Ethan winces. They have already discussed the options here. The obviously magic-in-nature markings that he noticed on his penis this morning don't show up on camera or in the mirror. Benny had also pointed out that even if Ethan could bend in half, he couldn't read Latin.

So now Ethan nervously fumbles the button of his jeans.

It's stupid. Benny's seen Ethan naked before: occasional mishaps with unlocked doors, that one time where Ethan was a werewolf… At sleepovers they both sleep in boxers. Besides, this was basically a doctor's visit.

"Deadpool, nice." Benny comments idly on the pattern of Ethan's underwear.

For a moment Ethan considers if he should shuck off his boxers as well, but it feels less naked to pull his penis out through the fly of his boxers. It flops out like a fat worm.

"Grab the tip," Benny instructs, titling his head as he immediately begins trying to read the shimmery yellow symbols.

"What?" Ethan's voice is thin and wispy. The possibly Latin text shifts from a strong opaque yellow to nearly translucent in waves. Ethan wonders again if this indicates the spell hasn't fully developed yet. Another element of terror in this already fraught situation.

Benny looks up to meet Ethan's eyes incredulously. "Would you rather I manhandle your manmeat for you?" Benny offers sarcastically. With his teasing smile and slumped back posture, Benny could be jibing Ethan for being squeamish about his knee caps being touched. Which he did yesterday.

Ethan forces out a stealing breath, and wraps his fingers around the head of his penis. It makes him feel less vulnerable with just the shaft of his member exposed.

Benny repositions Ethan with guiding pressure on his wrist bones, masterfully avoiding any dick touching. His other hand pulls the Deadpool boxers taunt against Ethan's body. Benny's eyes flick back and forth critically; it's the same as when he's reading a word problem from his math book. Curious and focused.

In sharp contrast Ethan decides to stare at wall beyond Benny's head, breathing through the weirdness. The sensation of his flaccid member being pulled up against his hip, his fingers holding on just tightly enough to keep it from slipping out… He can't divorce himself from the awareness and he's terrified the stimulation will affect his body.

Benny keeps one hand on Ethan's hip, holding his boxers down, while the other transcribes the symbols onto paper. Ethan just listens to the pen scratch across the page, hoping that Benny's handwriting will be legible. He's not risking looking down.

Benny keeps repositioning him, like his junk is the big hand on a clock, so that he can read all sides. After some time, he speaks up, his tone reluctantly breaking bad news, "You know how if you write on a balloon when it's blown up, the words are really teeny when the balloon is deflated?"

"Yeah," Ethan says to the wall. He thinks he knows where Benny is going with this.

"I'm going to stretch your dick out," Benny says already putting the words into action, tugging on Ethan's wrist.. It actually- it actually doesn't feel bad. Just strange. Just more sensation. Another thing that makes it more difficult to not think about being exposed in front of Benny...

 _Oh god_ , that's Benny's breath. On him, right there.

When Benny occasionally gets serious enough to really focus on something, he does this thing where he lets his mouth hang open. Like it requires actual concentration to keep it closed and he can't manage it. And now that habit is causing hot breath to whisper over Ethan's genitalia.

If he can feel Benny's breath, how close is his mouth?

Ethan fervently wishes he had some kind of control over his body. He's barely hard, and being stretched out. Maybe Benny won't notice.

The noise of the pen stops. "Uh…" He's noticed.

Ethan shuts his eyes preparing for whatever horrible embarrassment awaits him.

"I have to start over," Benny states and Ethan hears paper ripping. "And you're going to have to pump that baby up."

Ethan opens his eyes confused, "What?"

"When your little guy was sleeping this looked like an 'A,'" Ethan feels a pen gently jab him and he meeps a protest reflexively. "Sorry," Benny says briefly before continuing with his explanation. "But now that he's waking up I can tell there's at least one barb on the tale of the 'A.' It could be important."

Mortification and relief mix uncomfortably in his stomach. An actual erection seems like a lot to ask for. "Benny I can't just… do that. Here, in front of you," Ethan works the words out.

"Right," Benny agrees easily, pushing himself up from the bed and making to leave the room.

"Wait, Benny…" Ethan whimpers, feeling lost.

"Yeah?" Benny asks, halting his progress towards the door.

Ethan grimaces, looking over shoulder at Benny and keeping his hips pointed away from his best friend. "I don't think I can do that at all," he admits.

"Porn," Benny replies decisively, stalking over his computer. He shakes the mouse to bring the screen to life.

"Benny, I don't really masturbate," Ethan says to Benny's back as he types out his password. There's no lock on his bedroom door, and his nosy younger sister refuses to learn the concept of boundaries.

Benny laughs, "Yeah right." He's navigating through a folder of questionable thumbnails. The boys had never really talked about it, but Ethan finds himself surprised that Benny does masturbate, and that he watches porn on top of that.

"No really, Benny. I only… do that in the morning. In the shower. And I'm already, you know." Ethan is cupping himself as he turns around.

"And that is what the porn is for, my friend." Benny waves at his computer, confidence clear in his voice.

Ethan gulps. How does he tell Benny that the idea of pornography puts him off. That and knowing that Benny would know he was masturbating, Ethan highly doubted he could get himself erect. Even his morning ritual was more mechanical than actually pleasurable.

Maybe his expression tells Benny because suddenly he lets his hand fall off the mouse and sighs. "Okay so no porn. Do you want to spend the night? Do this again tomorrow when you got morning wood?"

It's a reasonable, reassuring suggestion. Ethan nods gratefully, quickly tucking himself back into his underwear.

Benny grabs his grimoire off his desk and flops back-first onto his bed. Ethan pulls his pants up. His boxers bunch a little uncomfortably, but he sits down on the edge of the bed anyway. After a moment's thought, Ethan fishes his phone out and plays flappy bird. He can't concentrate.

"You aren't going to tell anyone about this right?" Ethan asks seeking reassurance.

"Hey! Give me some credit, dude!" Benny protests shoving Ethan's back with his foot.

"Yeah okay," Ethan smiles gratefully, settling into a Saturday of goofing off.


	2. breathing heavy

**And now for the exciting conclusion... Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I always love to hear what people think! Shout-outs to:**

 _123456789vampire: Haha, yeah Ethan is shy. He's wound a bit too tight, but Benny helps him get over it. I hope you enjoy the ending despite the lean toward Bethan rather than Etharah._

 _TiredOfBeingNice: I'm glad you liked my weird idea, I suppose :-p I know it's not typical for fanfic, but it was a quick idea to motivate myself to write._

 _Century'sRain: Daw, you're always so sweet, Century! Like seriously I always look forward to hearing from you :-D_

 _MBAV fan66: Oh man, Dr. Weir. That's golden; why didn't I think of that? Why symbols on his dick, you ask... Because it's an excuse to write this story! lol :-p I do attempt an explanation, but you know how loose I am with plot._

 _Bethan Forever: Again you seem to intuit my plot ideas. Yes it does have something to do with Ethan being a seer, but now the question is how... You also called out the missed opportunity to call Benny "Dr. Weir." Man where are you when I'm writing?_

* * *

Benny mumbles as he reads the grimoire. He's twitchier than he's been all day, to the point that he snapped at Ethan when he suggested they go out for pizza. Well the Benny version of snapping, which was "Maybe later."

The reason becomes apparent when Benny shuts the dusty leather-bound tome and aims a serious stare at Ethan. "Everything I can find suggests random yellow script appearing on skin is a curse. And curses are bad."

Ethan quirks his mouth in a half smile shrugging a shoulder. Happy music plays from his phone.

Benny's eyes widen, as continues, "Badder when left untreated… longer than necessary..."

"How would I even have gotten cursed?" Ethan asks, mostly trying to delay the inevitable.

"I have a theory about that!" Benny replies excited, bouncing a little on the bed. "You've recently gained the ability to enter people's minds, and I think maybe you accidently stumbled into a witch's mind while you were sleeping. Possibly succubus considering your dick was the causality."

"I have to touch people to enter their minds," Ethan counters. He thumbs the off button on the side of his phone. The music keeps playing for two extra beats.

"But, did you have any weird dreams last night?" Benny presses.

"No-" Ethan's face drops when he realizes Benny is right. "I, um, was having one of those dreams… I don't really remember the details until this woman in a purple cape came into my room. Whoever I was with… She was gone at that point, but I was still naked. The witch, or succubus, seemed really angry, and said something that I guess had to be a curse."

"Cursed in a wet dream. Life of a teenage seer is tough." Benny shakes his head in a moment of consideration. "Right, so curse. We need to make that boner happen" Benny finishes.

Ethan tosses his phone onto Benny's night table, "I'm not watching porn."

"Okay… well what is going to get you hard because we need to do this," Benny persists.

Ethan eyes a spot on the wall. "What do you do to…." He waves his hand in a circle to finish the sentence.

"You want me to talk you through jerking off?" Benny asks, his tone mocking, but quickly relents. "Actually if there's anything I'm an expert in, spanking the monkey might just be it."

"How often do you do this?" Ethan asks half horrified. There are limits to their friendship.

"You don't want to know." Benny answers quickly. "Alright buddy, you need to relax."

Benny grabs Ethan's shoulders and pulls him onto his back on the mattress. As Benny climbs over Ethan to get off the bed, Ethan scoots himself up so he's actually on the bed. Equal parts of annoyance and dread swishes around his stomach.

Benny catches Ethan repositioning and protests, "No really, lie down!" He shoves Ethan fully horizontal onto the bed.

For a moment Benny is penning him to the bed with nearly his full weight on Ethan's shoulders. It's painful, but comforting in the sense that it's familiar. Like when Benny shoved him in the closet after the Siren blasted his hearing. Benny's affection was always a little careless.

Benny clears his throat. "I'm gonna be here," he points to the floor as he takes a seat with his back leaning against the mattress.

"Step one, cut a hole in the box." Benny laughs at his own joke before correcting himself, "No I mean you know get your dick out." He laughs at that too. "Sorry," Benny clears his throat. "I can be serious."

Ethan ignores Benny's antics while struggling with the closure on his jeans for the second time today finding it even more difficult now that he's laying down.

"Alright, sometimes I just hold it while I get the sexy thoughts going," Benny continues.

"Hang on," Ethan says, arching his hips up to pull down his boxers with his jeans. He immediately feels weird about the fact his bare ass is on Benny's quilt, but he's pretty sure Benny would hear him pulling his boxers back up. Somehow having Benny judge his indecision would be too much.

"Just hold it?" Ethan queries wrapping his hand around his limp penis. This hardly seems effective.

"Dude I can hear your shoulders hunching at your ears from here," Benny claims. "You need to relax. Just like give yourself a moment to get acquainted with your feel-good buddy."

"Acquainted? With my penis?" Ethan rolls his eye out of habit.

"Don't overthink wrestling the one-eyed monster," Benny parries with yet another euphemism. "Now picture something sexy. Something that gets your engine revving. Sarah?"

"Oh gross I'm not gonna perv on Sarah," Ethan insists.

"Fine, whatever. What were you thinking about earlier?" Benny asks. "That seemed to be rocking your boat."

Benny's attention. "I don't know," Ethan says instead. "I was trying not to think about the fact that you were staring at my stuff. Just… I don't know. Just go on to the next step."

"There aren't steps. Are you chubbing up at all?" Benny fusses like he's trying to uphold the integrity of his art.

"Benny, just what's next?" He doesn't want to admit that he's starting to fill up, which is stupid because that's the point. Being undressed on Benny's bed, and feeling the smoothness of the quilt under him… it's starting to feel more pleasant, if not arousing.

"Okay I mean there are options here," Benny hedges. "Like if you're not that hard, sometimes I do this thing where I kind of pinch and roll right below the head."

"Pinch and roll?" Ethan questions. He closes his eyes, finding it easier to just focus on the physical sensations.

"Uh… Like if you're rolling a ball of clay with one hand. I mean like be gentle. Don't rip your dick off," Benny warns as if it were a real possibility.

Ethan admits a small groan before he can stop himself. Benny doesn't respond, but Ethan imagines him with that stupid smug smile. He repeats the motion, this time keeping himself quiet. But the silence feels hungry, waiting for any sound Ethan will give it. Maybe Benny is waiting too, giving Ethan time to explore this type of touching. Ethan outright moans.

Benny's responding noise is heavy, sated chuckling. Smug bastard. "You can start mixing in light strokes up and down the whole shaft," Benny instructs. "I like to go pretty fast but pause between strokes."

Ethan's hips buck into his hand, surprised by the intensity of the sensation. While Ethan manages to choke back any noises, the bed betrays him not only with a creak, but Benny can definitely feel the motion. Benny can probably feel the pace of his strokes as the mattress moves with him.

Ethan notices Benny's breathing, which seems faster and heavier than normal. "Benny why are you breathing loud?"

"I'm following along with you, so I can get the timing right," Benny justifies. A warm spark of pleasure hits Ethan squarely in the groin. It has Ethan arching off the bed again. Why has he never done this before?

"Yeah like that," Benny approves. His voice is getting breathier. "Once you get into that go for harder strokes. Really grip yourself- Uh-nnnmh"

"Benny," Ethan cuts in, realizing hard is fast becoming close. "That's enough. I'm hard."

"Oh," Benny huffs out another loud breath, "Okay good."

Ethan waits while Benny zips himself back up. He isn't sure if he should sit up. Maybe he should stand in front of the bed like before. He waits instead.

Benny's eyebrows shoot up appreciatively, "You're a grower huh?"

Benny's nonchalance throws Ethan off, but he feels too flushed and loose to snark. Also it was technically a compliment. "Thanks?"

Benny laughs as he scoots onto the bed next to Ethan. The rough jean fabric covering his knee becomes a single point of contact between the boys when Benny shoves into Ethan's bare hip.

Ethan still has his hand loosely curled around his shaft, but he slides up to curl his fingers around the tip when Benny grabs his wrist. Like before. Except now he's hard.

Benny sets the yellow memo pad down on Ethan's thigh. "This is so much easier to read," Benny comments as he scribbles. Before Ethan had felt the need to keep some amount of distance, but the warmth of arousal makes the pressure of Benny's writing feel comforting. Ethan just feels taken care of. Warm and fuzzy, like...

"Why do I feel like you put some sort of spell on me?" Ethan asks accusingly. Benny should know better than manipulating emotions with magic-it always backfires.

Benny pauses in his attempt to reposition Ethan's penis like he did before, but considering how stiff his member is now Benny finds it necessary to hover over Ethan's body changing his the angle of his view instead.

"Uh…" Benny laughs at Ethan's aggravated expression. "Dude, that's what masterbation feels like."

Ethan can feel his face heating up and he can't met Benny's gaze anymore.

"Hey don't get embarrassed now," Benny admonishes. "I still have like ten lines to copy." He covers Ethan's hand with his own and directs him in a quick slide up and down.

Ethan barks out a surprised pleased, "Ah!" that makes Benny chuckle. Even though it was his own hand, having Benny move it against him felt way more intense.

Benny is concentrating on his task. very quickly writing down the last of the symbols. Ethan just tries to concentrate on just his erection, needing to maintain it. He knows he's blushing. He takes up staring at the wall again.

And he waits.

"Hey I don't want to give you a complex," Benny says setting the memo pad down somewhere. "Jerking off isn't that big a deal." As if to demonstrate his point, Benny wraps his hand around Ethan's again and guides them down Ethan's erection.

Ethan groans, his body writhing unbidden. Benny speeds up the strokes.

Ethan had been planning to pull his pants up as soon as Benny was finished transcribing the curse. Now that Benny is working him furiously, and his response has already given away that he likes it, Ethan isn't sure what to do. Letting Benny continue was easy.

"Like I was saying earlier," Benny begins. "When you really get going, if you throw a little twist into the pumping it feels amazing."

Ethan would argue that twisting and penis sounds like a horrible combination, but Benny is already guiding his hand to rotate around the head of his penis. Benny is right.

"Also before you rub off all your dick skin," Benny releases his hold to lean over the side of the bed. Now would be a good chance for Ethan to end this madness.

Benny reappears with a slimy looking vial. With a proud smile he explains, "This is my own special blend."

"Of what?" Ethan is slightly horrified by the vaguely pink slime in the small glass jar.

"Lube," Benny answers concisely before he pours some of the jars pink tinged contents directly onto Ethan's shaft.

The cold shock is unexpected and unpleasant. Ethan flinches back, using both his hands to scoot himself back on the bed. "Crap, Benny what the hell?"

Benny snatches Ethan's right hand back, and places his palm right over the slick mess.

"It's magic lube," Benny explains. Ethan widens his eyes in horror certain he doesn't need to explain why this idea seems awful.

"Don't worry I use it on myself," Benny reassures, moving Ethan's hand for him again. Ethan realizes Benny may have been expecting him to do it himself. He has a moment to feel self-conscious before the lube begins to tingle.

"And you don't think putting magic lube on me while I'm cursed may have complications?" Ethan asks half-heartedly. Thought is difficult. The tingling feels like it's traveling up his spine.

Benny doesn't answer. Ethan let's the thought go, focusing instead on the tight need spindling in his groin. Benny is tightening his first around Ethan's hand on the upstroke going over the head. Some background process in Ethan's brain remarks on the amount of nuance Benny has in his materbastion technique.

His vision whites out as his body explodes with hot sparking pleasure. For a blissful moment afterwards Ethan is drifting in warm quiet.

Benny's heavy breathing impinges forces Ethan back to the present. He's biting his lip, maybe to keep himself more quiet, and Ethan realizes Benny has his hand down his pants. Benny's mouth flies open as he comes, the sound punching out of his chest.

Ethan realizes that there isn't anything on him. No lube, no semen. He inspects his hand curiously.

"That's most of the enchantment: the lube does the cleanup for you," Benny explains as he lays on his back next to Ethan pressing into his side. Oddly this is technically more contact than they've had all day.

"But it tingled," Ethan says.

"Yeah that's the other part," Benny agrees.

Ethan pulls his pants up. His phone is across the room, but he doesn't really want to get up to get it. Lying with Benny, looking out his window, isn't actually bad. It doesn't feel like he's breached some sacred bond of male friendship.

"They say sexuality is a spectrum," Benny announces.

"Yeah…?" Ethan hedges. "Your point?"

"I just got you off and it was awesome," Benny crows.

Ethan swallows, not ready for a serious conversation and worried that's where Benny is heading with this.

"I totally taught you how to masturbate!" Benny grabs his grimoire gleefully. "Next time you 'shower' you're gonna think of me. If you don't I'll eat my own toe nail clippings"

Ethan covers his face groaning for a very different reason. "Gross Benny"

Benny laughs as he compares a page of his grimoire side by side with his notes from earlier. "It wouldn't be the grossest thing either of us have eaten."

Ethan grimaces, refusing to admit he may be right. Instead he sits up to look over Benny's shoulder at the grimoire. Sometimes, as a seer, he can force himself to see the meaning of words rather than the actual words. He rests his head on Benny's shoulder. It seems natural.

Ethan really isn't sure if Benny's into him or into the co-dependence they have as best friends. Whatever Benny is thinking, though, he cuddles into the touch.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :-)**


End file.
